


A shift in fate

by SleeplessBug



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, tag yourself im the red splotch on the judgment hakk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: AKA the alternate ending to another book that I'm not sharing, you can't make meand all the stories after it





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Frisk saw before hitting the ground was Chara crying, smiling at them.

"Tell Azzie I love him,"

They smiled and closed their eye's.

Boom.

The room, what was it again? The Judgement hall, yes, that's what its name is, You stood up and looked around. It was all gold, minus of course the red splatter on the ground. But that didn't matter.

Frisk's soul started to break, as Sans screamed.

You smiled and turned to leave, you were covered in dust. They would die, and you could finish this run already.

But it refused.

Frisk woke up in a hospital room, Sans and... someone else was there. Sans was talking to a cop.

"ugh..."

Sans glanced over, and nodded, before continuing to chat.

"o- oh! h- hello!"

They looked over, he was a goat monster.

"uhm... I- I know you two aren't on good terms because of this but- uh- thank you for hanging with them! I haven't seen them be this happy in a long time,"

Frisk smiled, and looked at Chara, as they woke up as well.

"uh... your welcome?"

"why is everything hurting?"

"Well, you DID fall off a roof,"

Sans walked in, the cops left.

"What you tell them?"

"as far as everyone but us is aware, it's an accident,"

They all stared at him.

"I- why did you-"

"So I can annoy you, duh.,"

Frisk laughed, so did the monster- wait- oh that must be Azzie.

You huff and throw the knife against the ground. You yelled out about how you just want to finish your run already. You scream into the void.

But nobody came.


	2. Nicknames are cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang gets nicknames

Frisk shifted in the hospital bed, gold, red, a white powdery substance. They shoot up, breathing heavily, looking around frantically.

Just them, Azzie, and Chara, and someone singing. It was Chara.

"Baa baa black sheep, have you any wool, yes sir, yes sir, three bags full,"

They looked over and nodded at Frisk, who waved back.

"Can't sleep?"

"Nope,"

They nodded and continued singing.

"One for the master, one for the dame, and one for the little boy who lives down the lane,"

Frisk was asleep again before Chara was done.  
\--

Chara and Frisk walked into school, seeing the small children Chara let out a sigh.

"the elementary and middle schools are visiting, great,"

Two small children ran over, the one wearing blue stared at chara, eye's wide, Sans chasing after the two.

"Patience! Bravery!"

Chara looked at Sans, who sighed heavily.

"nicknames,"

Sans motioned them away, Patience dragged Bravery away, who was just going with the flow.

"welcome back you bastard, and you non-bastard,"

Sans left, chasing after the two again.

"oh yeah, he's in that field trip helping class,"

"why is that even a thing?"

"good question, I don't knOW"

They jumped and looked at Chara.

"Oh gosh! we should have nicknames too!!! hmm... we can figure it out later, see ya later!!"

Chara waved as Frisk ran off, before going to their own class.  
\--

"I didn't give them the nicknames, the other students did, anyway I st-"

"My 'group nickname' is not being 'Stabby' Sans,"

Azzie giggled and coughed a bit.

"well, Sans, how would you feel if your nickname is what big-nib calls you in private?"

Chara laughed.

"ah yes, I had forgotten about that,"

Sans and Frisk looked at them in confusion.

"Dumpster fire,"

Sans started laughing, and Frisk snapped.

"Sans can be D!"

They paced back and forth.

"Hmm... your pretty mysterious, so Chara, your nickname can be M! Azzie you're perfect, you need no nickname, annd I don't know what mine would be,"

"M..."

"D... nice,"

M and D nodded in satisfaction, as they thought.

"Well, your C's are much different in handwriting, so why not that?"

Frisk nodded.

"Yeah! that's a great nickname M!"

Azzie giggled and then spoke again.

"And the group name can be the three musketeers and the emotional support friend!"

You laugh. Such stupid nicknames. Well, you said, expected from the likes of them.


	3. Oh fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New faces and why the fuck you lying

C walked into class, with three following behind them.  
"Mhm! This is science class!"  
They waved at M and D, who waved back.

I start laughing, the soul in the birdcage is also laughing, this is so stupid, I would say if I could.

The three sat on the left of C, with M staring at them the whole class.  
Eventually, it was lunch time, and C was up on the roof right away.

"Why do you guys eat up here?"

"Irony"

D shook one of the new railings, it was firm and wasn't gonna move.

"Wow, they actually care about safety now, nice,"

C giggled, before turning to M, who was still confused.

"Now! Introductions are in order!"

You stare confused at the three as C goes to introducing.

I'm more curious as to who that one is, not those three.

"This is my big-Nxling! Kris!"

They simply wave, and go back to staring off into the sun like an anime protagonist.

That idea makes you snort.

I roll my eyes- wait do I have eyes?

"This is Kris's friend Susie!"

"yo,"

She starts digging through her backpack, probably for food.

"And I never learned your name, I'm so sorry,"

The third one giggled and repositioned his hat.

"It's fine hehe! I'm Ralsei!"

He giggled cheerfully.

I'm screaming WHO IS THE TALL HUMAN.

Kris points at M and D, with a curious expression, and C jumps into action.

"This is M! Or Chara, they're the reason I have that scar!"

I would say oh, but alas.

No shit, you would say.

"And this is D! or Sans! He covered up what really happened to bother M!"

They go to eating, as does the rest of the group.

I laugh and look at the golden portal next to me, I can hear someone else talking, they seem annoyed.

You stare at the purple portal next to you, you thought someone was talking, but they aren't anymore. Whatever, you say, you don't want company anyway.


	4. Haha more nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralsei is a baby boy I love him
> 
>  
> 
> also the players met

"So, D's nickname came from M's secret nickname of 'Dumpster fire'?"

"Yes,"

M and Ralsei lived on the same street, so they were walking home together.

"..."

"I suppose you are curious as to what C meant by I gave them the scar?"

You wonder what the scar is acttualy, you've never seen it.

"Mhm,"

"Well, to make one long story short we fell off the roof, also knives,"

Ralsei stared at them, they shrugged a bit, before turning onto the path to their house.

"Well, this is my stop, see you tommrow Toothpaste,"

"Bye! Wait Toothpaste?"  
\--

Kris's expression gave all the questions they had to C, who giggled and tossed over a box of Tiktaks.

"We fell off the roof and they had a knife,"

Kris just nodded and ate the Tiktaks in one go, C laughed.

"Jeez, we might as well call you Tiktak,"

They grin, clearly satisfied with that nickname.

Haha! I swear is it nickname aclock?

You groan, Susie better not get a stupid name.  
\--

"You're banned from free ham sandwhich day?"

"Yup ate too many,"

"Wow,"

D had Patience and Bravery by one arm each, both of which were yelling.

"You two want to go for ice cream with Paps right?"

"Yyyyeeeeesssss"

"Then spare my arms and stop this,"

They stopped pulling right away, and choose to just run off to D's house.

"Anyway, I'm gonna call you Glue, bye!"

Glue, GLUE?! COME ON you scream.

I look at the portal, I'm laughing my ass off, I wonder why they're so angry?

You look at the portal and start angrily stomping towards it.

You stare at the person, they sat by a birdcage, which had someone's soul in it.

I stare at them, a soul floating by them. Well, I would say, this is strange.

You're just screaming even more.


End file.
